hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog/2019/June 26
Deliveries The Guide in everyone’s private island will now host deliveries when applicable. A message will flash above the guide’s name letting you know he has deliveries available (very reminiscent of the lobbies’ delivery man). Note that with the release of this system, we will use the new system to return any items lost by the minions bug that was briefly introduced (and fixed) last Monday. We apologize for the inconvenience this issue has caused. General Changes * The Personal Bank will now count down, rather than counting up * Backpacks will now keep their items upon upgrading * Enchanted Sugar is now crafted using Sugar Cane * Minion Improvements ** Moved the “Pickup Minion” button to the right to prevent accidental clicking ** Added a “Collect All” button to pickup all the items the minion has stored including items in storage chests ** Minions can now be upgraded via the next tier menu without picking up the minion. It will also say how many items are required and how many you are missing. * Changed Thorns from 10% damage to 3% damage per level. * Changed Giant Killer to now add +0.5% extra damage for each extra %HP the enemy has above your own. * Enchanted Redstone Block can now be used as a brewing ingredient to increase a potion’s duration to 40m. * Added /breakportal to toggle breaking portals with water buckets as a temporary solution * New set bonus for the Golem Armor ** Gain Absorption II for 20 seconds after killing an enemy * Added some of the “coming soon” items. ** Added 7 craftable portals ** Added the Jungle Axe ** Added the Prismarine Bow ** Added the Slime Bow ** Added the Launch Pad ** Added the Day Saver and Night Saver ** Added the Solar Panel ** Added Magical Mushroom Soup ** Added Fish Hat ** Added Pufferfish Hat Bug Fixes * Fixed some more performance issues * Fixed several block-update related collection exploits, including the string/redstone+water exploit * Fixed regeneration effect being broken at higher levels. It now accurately regens the amount in the description. * Fixed Wither effect not showing in tab * Fixed item pickup animation not displaying. * Added some missing death messages for drowning, suffocation, cactus and wither effect deaths. * Fixed death messages not displaying name of special mob types. * Fixed being on fire when respawning after dying in lava * Fixed being able to pick up Fairy Souls with hoppers * Fixed being unable to purchase acacia leaves, long grass, and ferns in the Trade menu * Fixed Felix’s dialogue telling the wrong collection for Ender Chest upgrades * Fixed not being able to sell Wood Slabs in shops * Added missing furnace recipes for Chiselled Stone Brick, Sponge, and Smooth Sandstone * Fixed not being able to apply Bane of Arthropods enchanted books to swords in anvils * Fixed incorrect grammar when handling single coin values in the bank * Fixed ice from Frost Walker not always counting towards collections * Fixed crystals immediately growing crops when placed down * Fixed chests and furnaces having white or server-side translated names when not required * Fixed Diamond Blocks not counting towards collections * Fixed being able to use duration-extending ingredients on instant potions * Fixed Harvesting enchantment not working with nether warts * Fixed cactus damage not respecting defense * Fixed an issue where players who collected Fairy Soul skulls or Coin skulls could no longer open their inventories. * Fixed an issue with brewing where adding gunpowder (splash potion) followed by Redstone (extended duration) wouldn’t halve the duration. * Fixed Magical Mushroom Soup working in lobbies * Fixed an issue where minions with fuel would lose their upgrades and storage chests * Fixed the full set bonus of the Magma Armor set